


Kiss

by Sarren18293



Series: 26 Letters [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), London Spy, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เป็นฟิคที่ตั้งใจจะให้เป็นหนึ่งในเรื่องยาวของ 26 Letters เล่าถึงชีวิตของชายคนหนึ่งที่ชื่อ Danny Holt ที่ค่อยๆ เปลี่ยนไปหลังจากได้พบสายลับจากองค์กร MI6 สองคน คือ Alex Turner และ James Bond </p><p>และที่มาที่ไปที่ทำให้ 'Danny' กลายไปเป็น 'Q' ในที่สุด</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**_K. Kiss— การสัมผัสแตะต้องด้วยริมฝีปาก อันแสดงถึงความรัก ความปรารถนา หรือการทักทาย_ **

 

 

ค่ำคืนหนึ่งในฤดูร้อน แดนนี่วัย 28 กำลังมีจูบ _ที่ได้จากคนรัก_ เป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิต

มันเป็นจูบอันดุเดือดราวกับสิ่งมีชีวิตยามติดสัดที่ไขว่คว้าตะกรุมตะกรามเข้าหา ร่ำร้องขอเอาสัมผัสมากกว่าเพียงร่างกายที่นาบคนทั้งสองให้เข้ามาชิดใกล้ แรงป่ายปัดที่ปลายจมูกและเสียงลมหายใจกระชั้นทำให้บรรยากาศระหว่างพวกเขาแทบลุกเป็นไฟ ทว่าทั้งคู่ก็ไม่มีใครมีความคิดที่จะละปลายลิ้นแยกจากกันอยู่ดี

ชายหนุ่มลอดเสียงต่ำครางในลำคออย่างอดไม่ได้เมื่อฝ่ามือของอเล็กซ์ทิ้งน้ำหนักตกต้องบริเวณเนินสะโพก ภายในหูแว่วเสียงดุดดูนชื้นแฉะที่บังเกิดอยู่ ณ ริมฝีปาก กรุ่นกระไอร้อนไล่ลากลามจากปลายเท้าจนแทบจรดโคนเส้นผม แดนนี่เรื่อยระสัมผัสแผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่าย ลูบไล่ไล้อย่างแผ่วเบาจนถึงส่วนของลำคอ โอบรัดแน่นเข้าราวกับเกรงว่าจูบนี้จะเป็นจูบสุดท้ายของกันและกัน

หลายนาทีผ่านแดนนี่จึงค่อยเปิดเผยอเปลือกตา สิ่งที่มองเห็นเบื้องหน้าคือภาพยิ้มอ่อนโอนของคนรักที่มาพร้อมกิริยาบรรจงกดจูบมุมปาก สัมผัสนุ่มนวลดุจละอองปีกผีเสื้อช่างต่างนักจากร่องรอยที่ประทับฝังลงเมื่อสักครู่ อันเป็นจูบที่ดูราวกับจะสูบกลืนตัวตนและพรากเอาสัมปชัญญะที่มีทั้งหมดไปเสียสิ้น ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะก่อนเริ่มต้นประทับจูบต่อหนสอง บดลิ้นแลกลิ้นครานี้ด้วยความร้อนเร่ารุนแรง

แดนนี่ ฮอลท์เคยมีจูบมาแล้วหลายจูบ เคยมีและเป็นสิ่งที่เรียกว่าคู่นอนมาแล้วก็หลายครั้งหลายหน ทว่าไม่เคยมีจูบใดทำให้เขารู้สึกได้ดังจูบของอเล็กซ์ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นจูบเพียงปัดผ่านริมฝีปาก จูบโลมเลียดังเช่นสัมผัสแห่งความใคร่ หรือจูบปลุกเร้าราคะในตัวให้ยิ่งโหมกระพือขึ้นไป ไม่มีจูบใดจะเทียบเคียงสัมผัสเดียวครั้งนี้ของอเล็กซ์ได้เลย _ไม่มี…_

ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกตัวได้ชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้นในวินาทีนั้นเอง ว่าตัวเขาตกหลุมรักอเล็กซ์อย่างลึกซึ้งเข้าแล้วจริงๆ จากรสจูบร้อนที่ทั้งสองมอบให้แก่กัน โดยไม่ต้องมีคำอื่นมาอธิบายอีกแต่อย่างใด

++++++++++++++++++++

 

โดยปกติแล้วแดนนี่จะเป็นฝ่ายที่ชอบเรียกร้องขอเอาสัมผัสก่อน เป็นต้นว่าจูบสั้นๆ แทนคำอรุณสวัสดิ์ในยามเช้า จูบแผ่วผิวเพียงแตะทับริมฝีปากในยามสาย จูบหลังมื้ออาหารที่มีร่วมกันในยามบ่าย หรือจูบลึกล้ำแทนคำเอื้อนเอ่ยบอกรักหลังเสร็จกิจพร้อมกล่าวราตรีสวัสดิ์ในยามค่ำคืน

บ่อยครั้งที่การแตะจูบเพียงเล็กน้อยนำไปสู่สัมพันธ์ทางกายที่หนักหน่วงยิ่งกว่า แดนนี่ชมชอบที่จะเป็นฝ่ายปลุกเร้าความต้องการของอีกคนให้ลุกฮือขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ ด้วยรสจูบหวานและรอยขบกัด จากต้นขาจนถึงแผ่นอก จากแผ่นอกไปถึงลำคอ จากลำคอถึงริมฝีปาก มีเพียงจูบ…จูบ แล้วก็จูบ

บางคราวอเล็กซ์ก็เป็นฝ่ายที่เริ่มต้นก่อน ในเวลาเช่นนั้นแดนนี่จะหลับตา ตอบรับจูบยั่วเย้าทว่าท่าทีกลับดูไม่ประสาของคนรักด้วยความรู้สึกพองฟูอยู่ข้างใน จูบของอเล็กซ์จะค่อยๆ ละเลียดเนิบช้าจากริมฝีปากบนสู่ล่าง อ้อยอิ่งอยู่เป็นครู่ใหญ่ จากนั้นจึงเป็นเขาเองที่ทนไม่ไหว เพิ่มแรงกดแรงดันกลับไปให้ปลายลิ้นของทั้งสองต้องตวัดดุนหากันมากยิ่งขึ้นทุกที

จูบของอเล็กซ์ไม่เคยจาบจ้วงฉกฉวย อันที่จริงแล้วเป็นแดนนี่เสียอีกที่ชอบถือเอาทุกจังหวะที่มีเป็นโอกาส ทุกๆ ร่องรอยจูบที่ซุกฝังชายหนุ่มไม่เคยพลาดที่จะแสดงออกถึงความเป็นเจ้าเข้าเจ้าของ แน่นอนว่าคนรักของเขาก็รู้เรื่องนั้น เพราะอีกฝ่ายก็มักจะประทับสัมผัสกลับมาด้วยความรู้สึกเฉกเช่นเดียวกัน และนั่นก็คือสิ่งที่ทำให้แดนนี่ชอบจูบของอเล็กซ์ที่เป็นแบบนั้นมากเสียยิ่งกว่าอะไร

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

จูบสุดท้ายระหว่างแดนนี่กับอเล็กซ์ เป็นจูบเย็นชืดที่ประทับลงบนแผ่นป้ายหลุมศพ

ชายหนุ่มละริมฝีปากออกจากแผ่นหิน สองขาหยัดยืนขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ ม่านสายฝนที่พรั่งพรูลงมาทำเอาความเยียบเย็นเสียดแทงเข้าไปถึงข้างใน แดนนี่ห่อไหล่อย่างอดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกหนาวสั่น ปลายเท้าของเขาชิดติดกัน ราวกับไม่ยอมปล่อยกระทั่งความคิดให้ผ่านเข้ามาแม้เสี้ยววินาทีว่าอยากจะเดินห่างจากจุดนี้ไป

วงศาคณาญาติและ _เหล่ามิตรสหายเอ็มไอซิกส์_ ของอเล็กซ์ลากลับกันแทบหมดแล้ว ที่หางตาไกลๆ คือร่างชราของสก็อตตี้ที่ยังคงรีรออยู่ ด้วยรู้และเป็นห่วงแดนนี่ที่นับจากนี้จะไม่เหลือใครให้พึ่งพาอาศัยได้อีก ปลายสายตาอีกฝั่งฟากชายหนุ่มมองเห็นฟรานซ์มารดาแท้ๆ ของ _อลิสแตร์_  หญิงกลางคนยืดตัวตรงยืนสงบนิ่งโดยไม่ยอมแม้แต่แสดงสีหน้าอารมณ์หรือความรู้สึกใด

ชายหนุ่มโน้มตัวลงใช้ปลายนิ้วต้องแตะตัวอักษรสีทองที่จารลึกอยู่บนศิลา รอยยิ้มหม่นเศร้าประดับค้างบนวงหน้าในขณะที่ริมฝีปากกระซิบเอ่ยคำลาแผ่วเบาเชื่องช้าแก่ชายผู้เปรียบเป็นดังโลกของเขาทั้งใบ ถึงตรงนี้หยาดน้ำตาของเขาก็เลอะเทอะเปรอะเต็มสองแก้ม อกซ้ายของแดนนี่บีบรัดเข้าจนแทบทนไม่ไหว ดินใต้ฝ่าเท้าเสมือนแตกกระจายออกไป ประดุจพื้นเบื้องล่างแยกออกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ แล้วล่มสลายทลายลง

แดนนี่กลืนก้อนแข็งในลำคอพลางสืบเท้าถอยหลัง เสื้อโค้ทยาวของคนรักที่หยิบนำมาใส่ขยับวูบไหว และเมื่อห่างออกมาจนพบสก็อตตี้ที่ยืนอยู่จึงค่อยปล่อยเสียงระโหยขาดใจ กอดอีกฝ่ายร่ำไห้เช่นคนสูญสิ้นแล้วซึ่งทุกสิ่งที่มี

นับจากวันนั้นแดนนี่ก็ไม่ได้จูบใครไปอีกแสนนาน

นั่นเป็นเรื่องราวก่อนที่เขาจะได้พบกับเจมส์ บอนด์

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> อ่านมาถึงตรงนี้แล้วอยากจะบอกคิดไม่ผิดกันหรอกค่ะ ทุกคนเข้าใจถูกแล้วค่ะ เราเป็น Q00 ค่ะ ฮาา (ขำ)
> 
> สารภาพจากใจว่าตอนที่ London Spy ฉายแล้วเจอว่าซีรีส์ให้แดนนี่บทของเบนวิเป็นเมะเนี่ย เราแทบจะโดดโลดเต้น แก้ผ้าเต้นบีบอยถวายศาลเจ้ากันเลยทีเดียว (ขอบพระคุณซีรีส์ที่ช่วยมาเป็นพลังให้กับแพเบนวิเมะด้วยนะคะ *ก้มกราบงามๆ*) เพราะด้วยบุคลิกของเบนวิที่มุ้งมิ้งทิงนองนอยม้ากมาก ทำให้เราแทบจะเกาะไม้จิ้มฟันแหวกว่ายอยู่ในมหาสมุทรคนเดียวอยู่แล้ว จนกระทั่ง BBC ยกกำลังมาเป็นกองหนุนให้เรานี่แหละ โอ้โหผงาดเลยค่ะ ทีนี้ไม่กลัวแล้ว เรามีกำลังรบจากออฟฟิเชียลมาช่วย 55555+
> 
> อีกอย่างก็คือเรื่องนี้(คาดว่า)จะเป็นเรื่องยาวล่ะค่ะ แบบว่าตั้งใจจะให้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของซีรีส์ 26 Letters (อันนี้ชื่อชั่วคราว) น่ะนะ แล้วถ้าเราเขียนทั้งหมดเสร็จทันโดยที่ยังไม่ตายไปซะก่อน ก็อาจจะได้รวมเล่มลงงาน MC4 ด้วยค่ะ
> 
> คิดว่านะ...


End file.
